


Not a Big Deal

by AerisCruent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AerisFic, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wendy's first night in the treehouse, and Peter watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short drabble, I hope you like it =)

It's been more than an hour since he brought Wendy here to show her new home which the boys have worked on so much, and even Peter has tried hard to make it as beautiful and comfortable as possible.

She was laughing and so glad as she took a look at the house. She checked everything with her shining eyes, she even screamed when she noticed her favorite books on the shelf. Yes, he was _this_ careful, and looking at her he felt some weird, surprisingly pleasurable pride and satisfaction.

And then he left her alone to let her discover her house on hew own. But he couldn't leave her completely. Some waiting excitement overwhelmed him, he had to see her being pleased by something he gave her. So he sat down on a bough which had a perfect view to the room through the window. He leaned his back against the trunk, and he started to watch her.

But what he saw... it was like a slap into his face.

Wendy stood next to her bed and hugged a book tightly, and then she burst into tears so violently, that suddenly he couldn't decide to believe his eyes or not. She lie down on the bed and pulled her knees towards her chest, and then she just cried, cried, cried bitterly as if she wasn't able to stop.

Every excitement and joy faded away from Peter. The only thing that was left was an agonizing, acrid, cruel feeling that started to pressure his throat.

_She hates being here. She hates Neverland. She hates the Lost Boys. She hates him._

Every second seemed like an eternity while Wendy was crying, and Peter had to face the fact; he could never make her happy, no matter how hard he would try.

Then she calmed down, the tiredness slowly pushed her into her dreams. Peter knew he should go, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He jumped on the sill without a sound and got into the house quietly.

Wendy slept like an angel. Her face seemed easy, only the red skin around her eyes showed that she wasn't alright.

He noticed her still holding the book, and he slowly took it out of her hands. _Beauty and the Beast_ – he read on its cover, then he put it down on the nightstand with a quiet snore. Maybe he shouldn't have brought here this one.

He pulled out the blanket from under her, carefully, not to wake her up. Then he tucked her and brushed a blond curl from her face. Her skin was so silky, that he couldn't compare it with anything. And when he realized, his lips were already _this_ close from her cheek.

He quickly set himself upright and stepped away from her bed. What was he doing? It was just a girl who hates him. She had no magic, she wasn't special. He would be an idiot if he couldn't handle this situation.

Peter turned off the lights with one move, then he stepped towards the window, but before he jumped out of it, he looked back at the peacefully Wendy once again.

Yes, he had no reason for acting so ridiculously. It was just a simply girl who hates him.

It was not a big deal. _It was not a big deal..._


End file.
